Breaking Infinite
by LeBestCrossOverFan
Summary: The blue corruption of the world below has reached the delicate sky-bound paradise of Columbia! Can Booker save the day?
1. Chapter 1

With the Vox Populi on their tail, Booker and Elizabeth had no time to loose.

"Quick Elizabeth! Open a tear!" Said Booker as bullets whizzed past his hair!

"I cain't , screamed Elizabeth. There's no tears around!"

"Well make one!" Said Booker!

"Fine! Shouted Elizabeth. Elizabeth took cover beind some crates and concentrated really hard. Soon she could feel the presence of a nother world and concentrated really hard. With much effort, the fabric of time and space was torn apart and Booker and Anna were ripped away in a flash of light and sound.

"where did they go? Asked Fitzroy. But they were gone.

After what seemed like an eternity and an instant, Booker and Elizabeth appeared in the middle of the desert. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they couldn't see anything else around except and RV. "Hmm, what's that over there? Aked booker." Booker looked at Elizabeth, who was on the ground. "Are you oK? Asked Booker? Elizabeth was ok, but…

"I was concentrating really hard. Too Hard. I need a rest, I feel nauseous."

"Well, lets get you inside whatever that building is. Said booker.

Booker helped Elizabeth up to the door of the RV. Booker knocked but there was no answer, so he carried Elizabeth inside. Booker set Elizabeth down on a table inside the RV. As Booker gazed at her, she looked so helpless, and so beautiful. Her perfect hair, her perfect eyes inside of her beautiful face. Her perfect body. Booker stood gazing… his wife had passed many years ago, but perhaps, there was new love to be found, right in front of him…

Booker knew he needed to keep looking for something to help Elizabeth, perhaps some water. There sure were a lot of strange containers and equipment. Booker wasn't sure if there was anything safe to dringk here.

"Booker, Look!" Shouted Elizabeth. She was holding a tray full of blue crystles. "Rock Candy! This should pick me right up."

"I'm not so sure about this Elizabeth," asked Booker, but it was too lake, Elizabeth had already swallowed half the tray of crystals. Booker rolled his eyes and continued to look around. Booker started digging through a pile of Gatorade® and pizza boxes™ when he heard a thud. He turned around to see Elizabeth vomiting out of her perfect mouth. She was convulsing on the floor in a horrible manor. Her tight cloths tearing more and more with each spazom. Her courset practically being ripped apart, exposing all mannor of skin. Just then, The door of the RV opened and a bald man and an other man who wasn't bald entered the RV. Dr. Heisenberg looked at booker with anger!

"What is going on here?" He shouted. Booker got on his knees and started pleading.

"Pleas help us! We are in danger!" Said booker.

"I AM THE DANGER!" Screamed Dr. Heisenburg.

"She needs help! Booker said pointing at the writhing Elizabeth, now half of her colths gone.

"Jessie, you know what to do" said Heisenburg

"You got it Bitch." Said Jessie.


	2. Chapter 2

The trailer exploded open in the New Mexicon desert. The Bioshock duo looked onto the explosionof borken metal and plastic and glass.

"Booker, what happend?" asked Elizabeth "Did he dead?"

Booker walked from the explosion whith fierce look in his eyes. "Yes. I killed him. Now there will be no more unjustice today" said Booker diefianitely

Elizabeth looked on, so heroic she thought! Then, all of the sudden, the ground shook and the ground spilt open and a new tear opened up.

From the tear, a giant monster flew out—it was Songbird!

"Oh no! it's Songbird!" screamed Elizabeth! "You can't let him take me back!"

"That's ok Elisabeth, I will kill him again, he won't win!" said booker.

Booker grabed his guns and shot at songbird but the bullets stopped in the air.

"WE ARE NOT SONGBIRD!" said Songbird "WE ARE THE ONES WHO KNOCK!" And Songbird was right, it was not Songbird, it was Mr. White and Jesse.

The Mr. White and Jesse Songbird had blue crystally eyes (they were blue and crystally becase the where made from the drugs that mr White and Jessie made together in Mr. Whites labatory) and big yellow wings like bats do ecept with the fabric like the suits that mr. white and jessie uise to make the drugs and flew around the fire looking menacingly at Elizabeth and Booker.

"GIVE US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DETT!" screamed the Mr. White and Jesse Songbird.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. White knew that the girl was important would not stop at anything to get her. Mr. White was told by the weird mysterous physics twins that Elizabeth could cure the cancer, so he knew that he had to get her so that he could get the cancer cured. But he also knew that the man, Booker was a ruthless hero who didn't scared of anyone in his way.

Jesse knew that Mr. White was sad and dieing from his sickness and so he looked for help to cure the cancer. Then he found the answer in an old book that Mr. White had, it was an old book by a physics lady called Lutece who knew how to travel in time and the future.

The book said that in the future all sicknessess were gone because the doctors cured them all. Jessie read the book and was amazed.

"wow all sicknessess have been cured in the future!" Jesse thought to himself "That means that if we read this book to learn how to go to the fututr, we can cure the cancer that Mr, White has so that he can live and we can stop making all the drugs!"

Jesse kept reading the book all night because he was too exited to slep.

"I have to read the book so that I can learn how to go to the future so that mr. white doen't die!" said Jesse.

He read the book all night and inthe morning he knew what to do so he went to Mr. White and told him what he knew they had to do to save him.

"Mr. White I know how to cure your cancer forever" he said to Mr. White.

"I know Jessie" said Mr. White with sadness in his eye. He knew thst in order to cure his cancer, he had to get the girl Elizabeth and travel to the furture where there is a cure for his cancer.

"We have to travel to the future to get the cure for my cancer" said Mr. White "and the only way to do that is to get the girl Elizabith"

"How did you know?!" said Jesse surprised.

"I'm chemistry teacher and I read it in a book by the physician lady Letuce and the wierd physics twins came and told me how to go future to so I can get the cure for my sickness, so I know what to do" said Mr. White.

"ok but how do we get the girl to bring us to the future so that we can bring us to the furte?" said Jesse confused.

"Its elemetry my dear, Jesse (lol, dae like sherlock?)" said Mr. White "We gotta cook."


End file.
